


Welcome Back

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: Kanda rescues Lavi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> merry christmas my adorable sis  
> here u go

Crashes rang throughout the hall as Kanda broke everything he came across, planning on destroying anyone and anything in his path until they let him talk to Lavi.

Once he’d returned to the Order and discovered what had happened to Lavi, he'd gone with Lenalee to go hunt down any Noah they could find, hoping to break into the Ark and take him back themselves. It had actually worked better than they could’ve hoped, but not for any reason they liked. They marched directly into one of the Noah’s houses, even, only to be sat down and have an unconscious Lavi dropped in front of them within minutes, mutilated and barely breathing. They were sent off with a “you can have him, we don’t need him anymore” and a laugh, Kanda clutching Lavi’s body as tightly as he could, in part to protect Lavi and in part because Lenalee made him, so he wouldn’t lash out and start any unnecessary battles. If she hadn’t stopped him, he would’ve killed every Noah he saw, and probably get her, himself, and Lavi killed in the process.

As it was, they went home, returning to the Order as fast as they could to get Lavi to the Head Nurse. She did what she could, but once she’d done everything and they just had to give him time to rest, Inspector Lvellie had locked Lavi away like he was the Order’s new prisoner instead of being their family. Kanda had been fighting alongside Lenalee to try and get to see him, to help him, but for the most part nothing had gotten them past Lavi’s guards. Which is why they were going to break in.

Lenalee had teamed up with most of the Science Division to find a way to distract the guards, which would give Kanda a chance to check on him. It had been difficult to decide between them who should see him, but Lenalee had decided it would be better for Kanda to be with Lavi, in the end. So the Science Division set their plan in motion and caused as much chaos as possible, serving as a way to get the guards away from Lavi and a way to get Kanda enough time with him.

Standing in front of the door, he found himself more anxious than he was when he was going after the Noah, but he shrugged it off and opened the door anyways. He recoiled instantly from the smell of death, barely recovering enough to run over and check Lavi’s pulse. It was there, albeit faintly, and he was able to relax when Lavi rolled over, not that he really looked like he was alive. 

Lavi had looked and smelled like death when Kanda had first picked him up from the Noah, too, but somehow lying in this cramped room made it worse, the blood-soaked bandages covering all his infected wounds only serving to make Lavi look like a mummified corpse. The Order was barely treating him any better than the Noah did. Kanda forced back his anger as best he could and looked around the room, searching for anything he could use to help. There were some bandages lying on a shelf in the corner of the room, as well as a few books and a pitcher of water, but they were all untouched. Lavi wouldn’t be able to stand up and get any of it, after all. Kanda walked over to grab the bandages, and then went to try and help Lavi as best he could.

“Please... don’t...” Kanda jolted as Lavi whispered, his words deafening in the silence between them. It was then that he realized Lavi was trembling, shaking in fear or pain or God knows what, but whatever the Noah had done to him was enough for his entire personality to have changed. The happy-go-lucky rabbit he remembered looked near tears, quietly begging Kanda for mercy, as though he was still a prisoner. Kanda had no words. He wanted to tell Lavi to shut up, to knock some sense into him, to get him to see that he was safe now, but with the way the Order was treating him, it was no surprise he was still terrified. Kanda just didn’t know how to react. If Lavi was pissed off, if he was lashing out at Kanda or something that would make sense, but this? How was he supposed to help Lavi with this?

“I’m not gonna hurt you, idiot.” That would have to do. He hated seeing Lavi act so weak, but even he could tell that how he usually acted around Lavi wouldn’t get him anywhere. “I’m just gonna give you new bandages.”

“...Kanda?” Lavi said his name like it was a question, like he didn’t realize he’d been brought back to the Order two weeks ago, though in his state that wasn’t much of a surprise. Kanda sighed, and sat down, reaching out to unwrap Lavi’s bandages. Lavi flinched, but didn’t move, letting Kanda work easily. Looking at Lavi’s wounds would’ve made anyone with a weaker stomach than Kanda’s unable to eat for a month, the infection and the bruises scattered over his body covering his usual amber complexion with a disgusting array of purples, yellows, and reds. It was impressive that Lavi could move or speak at all.

“No one’s going to hurt you like this ever again, Lavi. I promise,” Kanda said, unsure if Lavi had even heard him until the arm he was bandaging reached up to grab Kanda’s hand.

“Thank you.” Kanda's heart tightened at those words, quiet and sweet and nothing Lavi had ever said to him before. He did his best to shake it off and kept fixing Lavi’s bandages, occasionally rubbing his back, trying to do anything that’d get Lavi to realize he didn’t need to be scared anymore when someone touched him. When he finished up, Lavi pushed himself up, moving only far enough to collapse in Kanda’s lap. Any other time Kanda would’ve pushed him off, but today he let Lavi rest, simply sitting back and meditating as Lavi fell asleep, arms curled around him.

When the guards came back, Kanda attacked them, forcing them to run for backup, before taking up a seat in front of the door to Lavi’s room and swearing not to move until Lavi was able to be on his own.

He wasn’t going to let the Order or the Noah have anyone else he loved.


End file.
